Ash of Team Rocket
by axellover-burn-baby
Summary: After losing both his mother and Mr. Mime and being bullied Ash vows to prove them wrong. And then not being able to get a new pokemon he is presented with a choice to either wait for a year or join team rocket and work is way up the ladder until he is the strongest. This story will be taken over by ViresAdLegatum.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"YELLING AND THINKING"

SF: Hello everyone I have decided to do a story of pokemon and as far as I know this is the only one of its kind where Ash joins team rocket. Also he is not going to leave team rocket because he fell in love and I'm not even sure if he is going to be in a relationship at all. Also he will make his way up the ladder until he ends up taking over team rocket.

Ok time to start the show.

Ash Ketchum was a regular boy that had dreams of being a pokemon master but that all changed a few months before he turned 5 when his mother passed away from a disease she was fighting for a while now. Good thing Ash lived close to Professor Oak's lab and was a good friend of his mom that he helped to take care of Ash along with a Mr. Mime they had.

He still lived in the house but unfortunately his friendship with Gary Oak died that day when he made fun of Ash not having any family to help him with his pokemon journey.

But That wasn't the end of the torment let it be known that the few children in Pallet Town were bullies. Of course they never beat him up but they made sure to say as many negative things to Ash. At the end of the day of this happening Ash made a vow that he would make them regret what they did and he would control what ever he desired.

5 years later

"Professor I don't understand how you cant have one extra pokemon when you knew that there was going to be four new pokemon trainers starting today" asked a very upset Ash that because he was the last to arrive on time he wouldn't get a pokemon.

"Ha looks like your nothing but a loser exactly what I have been saying this whole time" Gary sneered at Ash as brazenly tossed his pokeball up and down.

"I am sorry Ash, but the tame Rattata, Pidgey, and a Sandshrew, that I had requested were stolen and there wont be another set of pokemon until next year. I really am sorry Ash."

And with that Ash decided to leave before Gary could mock him even more. But unknown to everyone a person was watching them had been watching and scooping out Pallet Town for the last few weeks to see if they could possible recruit any new members. And with this one trainer not getting a pokemon to start his career this is a very good opportunity for him.

Ash had made his way down to the beach in a little cove that not many people go to. He was just so made, he had woken up on time was able to get everything ready and had visited his mother's and Mr. Mime's grave and then left and what happened all the pokemon were taken and there were no extra's left. Now he had to wait a year after everyone just to start his journey.

"Well you seem to very upset young man"

Ash jumped up and turned around to see a man standing a few feet away from him. "Yea so what if I am what's it to you anyway, who are you anyway." He said turning around to fully face the new person.

"Sorry that is very rude of me my name is James and I have a proposition for you. I couldn't help but notice that you don't have a pokemon with you." (He is not wearing the team rocket outfit)

Scowling at James and tensing his body he answered "so what if I don't have a pokemon now, have you come to mock me just like all the other people in this town dose."

"Now no need to get defensive you see I work for an organization that are always on the look out for new trainers to help join the ranks it's called Team rocket maybe you have heard of us." And seeing that Ash might do something he quickly said,

"Now before you think that all team rocket is just a gang that steal pokemon, we do steal pokemon but what we want is world domination of course some people think we will never be able to do it but what we are doing is making our way through each region also to sweeten the deal I have three pokemon with me that I could give you all you have to do is join team rocket and of course have a video chat with the leader of course you wont be able to tell who the leader is, so what do you have to lose by join with us."

"I can already tell that you have ways of making sure that I cant get out of this don't you"

"Smart boy, yes basically if you say no then I will just use one of my pokemon so make it so you forget you ever met me and if you do remember and tell them my identity I can always have you disappear."

"Well it's not as if I was going to say no, now show me the pokemon you were talking about"

"Well here they are, Charmander and a Ekans but be mindful you only get to choose one and you don't have to worry about either of them not listening team rocket has made sure that any new grunts- witch is the position you will be starting at- have pokemon that will listen to them, its how we make sure that the pokemon we get will listen to us now witch one do you want."

"Charmander is what I want."

After give him Charmander's pokeball they had contacted the leader and got the all clear from him, and his very first mission.

"Now my assignment is to go with you for your first few missions just incase we need to make an escape if you mess up and also to help you if you need to, be mindful I am not going to hold your hand through all of the missions I will give you guild lines and see if you can come up with some ideas until then we can make our way to Viridian City for your first mission."

SF: yay I am done with this chapter now on to the next chapter hope it was long enough for you guys and I hope you like this concept for Ash tell me what you guys think and also what type of pokemon you want him to catch. Ash wont catch a lot of pokemon and next chapter I will go over with what will happen to the extra pokemon he catches so bare with me please bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"YELLING AND THINKING"

SF: Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Ash of Team Rocket. And thanks for all the support for my first chapter. Also I am taking ideas not just pokemon suggestions so if you have something interesting that could happen in the story just send me a review or a pm and I will get back at you. One last thing this will have some game aspects such as one or two hits and the pokemon is knocked out it has happened some times in the show so why not.

Also thank you **Fearofvengeance** for the great pokemon choice's and I have a great idea were Ash will be able to get the pokemon from once he start's to get money.

Ash and James had made it to viridian city by nightfall and James had rented them a room to discuss everything.

"Ok Ash now that we are here your mission will be to steal some pokemon. The minimum that you have to get is at least 1 but it can't be a Rattata or a Pidgey we can get those anytime now were would be the best place be to get them?"

"Well the best place would be at the Pokemon Center but I heard that a man named John Parkersin, had some rare pokemon had moved here because the man wanted to live some were that was quite. He has been bragging the he has a lot of rare pokemon and he will let anyone see them. I want to check out both places."

"Very good I didn't know about this John fellow since I was in and around Pallet for a while. How is it you know about him"?

"Oh he went on the news with Professor Oak and was saying anyone that was visiting Viridian should come to his garden and see his pokemon. Im surprised that no one has tried to steal his yet."

"Ok then now then you should get to sleep and in the morning you can head on to the pokemon center and that man's garden, what you want to do is take note of any security camera's and if you can find out were they have the pokemon make sure you do not cause any suspicion toward yourself."

"Ok so I just make note of the security and possibly how many trainers there are in the vicinity. I was wondering what you would be doing."

"I will tell you once I have it accomplished but lets just say I am helping our organization. Now lets go ahead and sleep."

After Ash and James had left the hotel and went there separate ways.

-With Ash-

"Hello Nurse Joy I was wondering if you can look after my pokemon until I come back please"

"Of course I can just hand me the pokeball and I will but him with all the other pokeball's."

"Umm… could you please tell me were exactly you will be keeping him…he is my very first pokemon and a present from a friend, I'm just so nervous about leaving him here even if it is for a few hours." Ash made sure to look and act like a worried beginner trainer.

"Oh don't worry downstairs we keep all of the pokeball's in that room and its very secure so you don't need to worry about anything happening to your pokemon while it is in my care."

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy I feel a lot better now, well I'm going to be heading out now please take care of him while I'm gone and Thank you again Nurse Joy." Ash Thanked Nurse Joy while he made his way to the exit while taking note of all of the security cameras.

Ash then made his way to the house of the man with all of the rare pokemon

-30 minutes later-

When Ash had walked up to the house it was at the outskirts of the town close to Viridian forest. Then he went and knocked on the door. After a few minutes and some one yelling to wait a minute a short very round man answered the door.

"Why hello, it seems that I have yet another wonderful visitor to see my pokemon that is why you are here young man." The pudgy man clamed in a very happy manner

Ash could only node kind of freaked out that the man was just so happy and…. round. "Yes sir I am here to see your pokemon my name is Ahs and I just started my journey and I want to see as many pokemon as I can if that is ok with you sir."

"Now no need to call me sir just call me John and you can come on in I will show you to my garden."

They soon made their way to the back of the house. The house itself wasn't that big, just a one story house and a really big garden. Ash noted that there didn't seem to be any security cameras at all. They had quickly made it to the garden and Ash could say he was very surprised by all of the pokemon here.

"Wow John you have a lot of different pokemon can you tell me all of the types that you have please."

"Of course I can, I love to tell people the types that I have. Well there are of course the Rattata and the Pidgey, and some Butterfree, and some Beedrill, I have a few Ekans, Pikachu, Clefairy, a few Eevee's, Ditto's, some Magikarp, Porygon, and if your lucky to find one or two Dratini's."

Ash was very surprised by some of the pokemon John had, of course he made sure to look up info on pokemon and how many there are and found nearly 630 species. "Wow John that is very impressive but aren't you worried that some thing might happen to your pokemon."

John being very dense didn't think twice about answering Ash. "Oh I'm not worried, the pokemon are very territorial and will make sure to scare away any intruders so I have on need to worry."

After talking with John for a few minutes more Ash was able to go into the garden to get a count of the pokemon and were they stay around at and then had left to go pick up his pokemon. Ash noticed that when he made it back to the hotel James was still gone so he went back out and decided to train with Charmander and get a feel of what he could do. When he made his way to there hotel room a few hours later around 7pm James was there and they both decided they would go over everything they were able to do in the morning.

-With James-

It was a few minutes they both he and Ash had separated and he made his way down to the police station to meet with a fellow agent. He had made if behind the station a little ways off and meets up with the agent.

"It has been a while Jet do you have good news for me."

"Yes I successfully managed to convert this entire police unite along with the police unites in Pewter, Cerulean. Every one in these unites have devoted their loyalty to Team rocket and we are slowly getting our people in high and influential positions."

"Good do you have anything for me from our leader."

"Yes I do James, he told me to give you this video phone and said once you are done talking with him and your new mission to get rid of it."

"Alright I will call him once I get to a secure and empty area keep up the good work and make sure that if anyone starts to show that they aren't loyal to team rocket get rid of them immediately is that under stood."

"Don't worry James I know what I have to do I already got rid of the previous Jenny that didn't like our views."

After checking that everything was good he headed off the woods and noticed that it was already noon.

"Hello my leader I had just finished talking with the agent."

"Good now for you next mission you are to stay with the new recruit until he shows that he can manage on his own and once he captures a pokemon you can let him know about what he is to do once he completes his task as stated you should not have any trouble with the police in Pewter and Cerulean. Also tell him about the police situation but tell him to make sure not to give himself away."

"Is there anything else you need me to do sir"

"Yes there is, in the next town there is the gym leader witch happens to be Flint. During Flint's journey he joined our organization and has went back to take over the gym, you won't have to worry about Pewter city at all. Make sure that he is not slacking off I want to make sure that he is very powerful and dose not let many trainers through the less trainers the better our chances of success. You will get more information of your mission in the next few weeks that is all."

After making sure he got rid of the phone he decided to get a map to get through viridian forest now instead of later. "Sooner or later my leader you wont be needed anymore." James said with a sneer and started to scope out both the Pokemon Center and that mans house just to make sure Ash was able to get as much information he could.

"Well it seems that Ash is very observant I guess he had to grow up fast without a parent around lets see its close to 7pm might as well get to the hotel."

With that James meet up with Ash back at the hotel and would discuss everything in the morning.

SF: **Ok thanks for all of the views. Just so you guys know I am going to update at least one chapter by every Saturday that way I have plenty of time to write a new chapter so just be a little patient with me and if I get really typing maybe two chapters ill see were it takes me.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"_YELLING AND THINKING_"

SF**: Hello everyone and thank you for waiting so long for the next chapter. I have no excuse for not typing except when I was going on my interview for a job and i didn't get it. I am going to try to get atleast one chapter out by two weeks that way I have plenty of time to make some chapters. One last thing I have no idea were I am going with this story, I have outlines for the next like three chapters but that's it. On with the story.**

-Next Morning-

"Good morning Ash I'm glad you managed to get all the information you could get now tell me wich place would be the best to go after?"

"Johns place would be best since he only relays on the pokemon to scare away any intruders."

"I already have a idea and plan for this job, but I want to hear if you have a plan."

"The only way this can work is if we went at night when most of them should be asleep but to make sure to use sleep powder in the entire area to make sure that they all stay asleep. Also we should use sleep powder on John so he doesn't wake up any time soon, but the only problem would be that I don't have a pokemon that can use sleep powder."

"You really thought through this, keep it up and you could go far. You forgot how you would get the pokemon and what you would put them in. You don't have to worry about it though this is why I am here; I have equipment that will capture the pokemon. Since these pokemon have never been caught I will be able to use the machine to capture the pokemon in pokeball's and they wont be able to get out of them. We have modified the pokeball's from samples of master balls, they wont grantee capture for high leveled pokemon but they will be enough for these ones."

"Right that makes sense, but do you have a pokemon that can use sleep powder?"

"Yes I do, my Venomoth will be able to use sleep powder and it looks like it will be cloudy for the next week so you wont be able to see him very well and will spread it with his wings. Also I'll make sure the powder gets into the house, we will use small gas masks just incase."

"Ok James that helps a lot, should I try to get more information on the area or should I do something else. Also I have been wondering were am I suppose to get the equipment and pokemon to help me?"

"I'm glad you asked that for now I want you to train your Charmander more make sure it learns at least four moves, five if you get any ideas. Now for the equipment and pokemon Team Rocket owns about 80% of the black market here in Kanto, most of your equipment will come from us but the pokemon you can either buy straight from the black market or for a fee of course you can have use order and get the pokemon we will also put the pokemon through the training of obeying only you since you bought it with you money."

"I didn't even know about a black market here"

"That's because we have made sure to stay quiet and we check to make sure the buyers are not any one from the law that we do not control. Just so you know you can get just about any pokemon but be in mind the more rare or depending on were the pokemon is the more expensive it will be."

"Don't worry about money I have learned to save my money and I was able save up a lot of money."

" Good now here are some pokeball's just incase you find a pokemon you want to catch but be in mind that wild pokemon you catch might not listen to you but we can always but them through conditioning if you are having to much trouble. Now go and train for as long as you wont for the next 3 days."

"Why do you want me to train, I am happy to but why for the next 3 days."

"Its to make sure people don't see you as anything else then a brand new trainer even though you don't have a pokedex you will stick to the story of a friend gave you him."

"Alright I'll see you later on today."

-With Ash by a stream-

"Come on out Charmander"

When Charmander came out it looked ready to fight, but once it looked around and saw that they were in a quite clearing it was slightly confused.

"Ok Charmander I looked up some moves you could learn since we know you can use smokescreen and ember I was thinking to turn the ember into flamethrower, we keep smokescreen, we will add iron tail (before any of you say he cant do it look up the episode were Jessie had ordered a Charizard to use dig and iron tail and it did it) we can take it slow with iron tail, then if you have finished these before three days we can work on learning bite. I am going to go fish to see if I can get a Magikarp after I will work out with you."

With everything said they separated. After catching a couple of different Magikarp he found one that knew tackle and not just splash but what surprised Ash is that unlike the other Magikarp that wanted to get away from him this one seemed to want to go with Ash. After asking a few question witch got him one blink for yes and two blinks for no this one wanted to go with a trainer to evolve for a long time but because she was just a regular Magikarp trainers just ignored her for other water types.

After catching her and introducing her to Charmander they were at least civil with each other. Ash had then started to work out by running laps and lifting up weights. Charmander came up with a great idea by learning how to swim, Ash had done also done some research about Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard, unlike what most people think all three evolutions can put there tails in the water and they wont go out as long as the pokemon itself can keep the fire going then they wont die but its recommended to not do it.

Ash made sure that Charmander kept its tail out of the water and with help from Magikarp he was slowly getting faster at swimming. Ash was very glad he did decide to train these last 3 days both of his pokemon are very dedicated and Charmander was able to learn flamethrower, iron tail, and bite. Flamethrower is very powerful, he was getting better at using bite but he was still having some trouble with iron tail, but Ash was happy with the progress so far.

With Magikarp she was able to easily defeat all the other Magikarp in the lake, she was able to defeat the Poliwag's in the lake of course it wasn't as easy with the Magikarp but she was still able to defeat them.

Ash learned that James was busy with getting all of the equipment ready and gave ash a compact gas mask that only went around his nose and mouth. James also made sure the transfer machine transported the pokeball's to the correct place.

-3 Day's later at night-

It was a good thing it was so cloudy, none of the few pokemon in the garden that was still awake saw the sleep powder that swiftly descended on them and soon none of the pokemon were awake.

"Ok Ash I want you to go around and get all of the pokemon, the machine will be able to tell you any heat signatures are in the area so you will be able to get all of the pokemon but still make sure you stay quiet and keep you mask on I'm going make sure John does not wake up once I'm done I'll come and help you out."

They both separated and went to do there job; Ash noted that every time he caught a pokemon they would instantly be transferred to a random rocket base that James decided on. It wouldn't take long until the job was finished.

Both James and Ash had meat up and finished the job it was around 1a.m so they decided to wait to leave in that afternoon to throw off any suspicion.

-That Afternoon-

"Stop right there" a female voice yelled at us before we could get into the car

"Can I help you officer Jenny"

"Yes you can you seem suspicious leaving now after we got a call about how some one stole all of Mr. Johns pokemon. Who are you two any way"?

"My Name I James and this is Ash and we just decided to leave because we have decided to visit another town and we both do not appreciate how you could just accuse us just because we are leaving and I have seen a lot of people leave and arrive in this city." James said in a very angry tone figuring out that apparently not all of the officer's in the city were loyal to Team rocket

"Now see here I-"

"OFFICER JENNY YOU LEAVE THOSE PEOPLE ALONE THIS INSTANTE"

All three people turned around to see another Jenny but this one had a black hat indicating that she was the higher officer. Once she had gotten close to James and Ash she was able to give James a sign that she is apart of Team Rocket.

"This was you very last chance at keeping your job, this was not your first time harassing people because you think they are suspicious with no proof or evidence. You will immediately had in your badge and two of our men will escort you to your office were you will leave. You have over stepped you boundaries get out of my sight this second.

It was a few minutes after she had left when they started to talk

"As you can see Ash even if something had gone wrong thanks to are influence here we would not have been seen as suspects."

"Ok I was a little worried there for a minute but what are you going to do about her"

"That easy James and other Admins have told us to depending on who it is we will make them disappear or have a very strong psychic type to wipe her memory and give her a new identity."

"Alright since that is over come on Ash we can make our way to the building so you can see how much you get paid and see if you want any new pokemon it will take about an hour to get there since we will be going off the map and into the woods"

"Ok guess I should get comfy can wait to see what the leader says."

-END-

SF: **Ok people I have finally done another chapter and this one is my longest one of all of the chapters now I will try to make all the chapters if not the same length the longer so give me some reviews and some pointers if you see anything wrong.**

**IMPORTANT: I want you all to leave a review about what type of jobs Ash should do while making his way up the ladder and how he should do it I have my own ideas but I want to hear what you guys think**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"_YELLING AND THINKING_"

SF: Thank you every one for subscribing, favoriting, and reviewing my story I'm so happy. Also I would like to thank my **sister/Sexydragon** for her advice, also **Dante R Vale** for that great idea about what Ash should do, I am going to use your idea and I give all credit to you for brillence.

-At the building—

"Ok Ash when the screen shows and our leader starts to talk tries your best to not get mad."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Suddenly the screen came on and a shaded out picture of the leader came on the screen.

"I have gotten confirmation of all the pokemon that you and James have captured. James you know the amount you will be getting. Now for you, I really don't care for your name but James will help you set up an account to get the money put it. This will be the amount that you get until you move up in the rank, I could care less weather you help get rare pokemon or not the amount you will be getting is 500 pokedollars. Since you are done with your first job you will be contacting some one else, I won't need to talk to you any more." After finishing the screen just went blank.

"WHAT TYPE OF BULL WAS THAT? Oh I can't believe it, only 500 for a job that has a couple rare pokemon."

"Now you see why I asked you to stay calm during the talk."

"Why does anyone listen to him this is ridicules, I can understand that I'm a grunt and I new I wouldn't make a lot of money but still I thought that I would get extra for the rare pokemon. I can already tell I don't like this man; seriously I'm surprised someone hasn't taken him out."

"Yes well he is a powerful, this is why I have an idea for you; when ever you battle another trainer once you are defeated or they are, you get paid that way, even though you don't have a pokedex you can set up any machine to do this. I recommend you buy a pokenav for a map and C-gear for the transactions we can stop at the next Pokemon Center."

"Wait… we"

"Yes I plan on traveling with you for a while longer."

"Why."

"You have a lot of potential and you just need the right push to be powerful so I'm going to give you the right push. Another thing you can do you once I give you the contact to do missions you can do them but I'm going to give you a number to get in contact with the man for the black market and you can sell the pokemon that you either catch or steel, and get money that way, of course I will give you a few of our pokeball's to help you along until you can buy them on your own.

"Alright but will all my missions have to do with stealing pokemon or am I going to do something else?"

"You will be getting different types of jobs and sometimes we will have to go separate ways but we could always continue to travel with each other."

"That sounds fine with me now how close are we to the next town and I should get the number to both contacts."

"Ok the first contact will go by Jade and the contact for the black market is Mike now we are a few days away from Pewter City since we have to go through Viridian Forest to get there."

"That's actually good because since I have been saving up a lot of my money I'm sure I can get at least another pokemon and they can deliver it in the forest. I want to check out what missions are available for me while we are in a quite place."

"Ok then, you might as well call Jade to see about what missions you should do, also I am going to check something out, I'll tell you what I find."

"Right then, lets see I'll call Jade first then Mike."

-Few minutes later-

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ash and I'm calling about what missions I can do, I'm calling on James's C-gear."

"Right you must be the new recruit, we have a couple of different things for you, we also have completed the final touches with your account and we have decided that we will send you your own pokenav and C-gear to get the missions directly sent to you; that way you don't have to call here. We will have a pokemon deliver your gear to you; tell me were you are going to be at for the next two days."

"We will be in Viridian Forest for at least for a week."

"Good, as for the pokemon that will be giving you your gear; it will be a Fearow and will meet you at the lake in the Forest." With that said she hung up the phone before Ash could even get in another word.

"Well that was just rude, I'll call Mike when I get my equipment; I wonder were James is at?"

As soon as Ash said that James came around the corner. "Hey Ash I have some things I need to take of, go ahead and head to the forest I'll meet you there and make sure you have everything you need."

With that said after getting everything ready and packed. Ash had noticed that a couple of books on the tools for traveling were in his bag, he figured James was definitely helping him out even though he made sure that he knew what he was going to go through when he started his traveling through out the region.

Unlike most 10 year olds that just rush off as soon as they get there pokemon. When his mother died he made sure to know everything about the Kanto region, all of the gym leaders and what pokemon they use and how strong they are. But when he didn't get his pokemon he thought he wouldn't be able to humiliate Gary when he got to the pokemon league, but now even though he is in Team rocket he could still be able to go through all the gyms and beat the league, heck he might be able to help Team rocket with this somehow.

Shaking his head, he decided he could think things through once he got his equipment and looked at all of the missions he could do.

-Lake in Viridian Forest-

Thanks to being dropped off at the entrance to the forest, it only took close to sundown to get to the lake. He had let his pokemon out and told them that they would be staying here and training until they left. After setting up there camp he had told both of them that they could do what they wanted until they ate and they would start training in the morning.

It was only 7pm and after they all ate when the Fearow had showed up he was very surprised that he got his equipment so fast but guessed that they must have trained specific pokemon to get to places fast.

Getting his gear he set it up with security that if anyone other than him tried to get information from it they would get a nasty shock and if someone kept on trying to get to the information it will self destruct and cause the person a lot of damage. He decided to go ahead and check out the missions and then contact Mike.

Mission 1: Steal pokemon from Trainer.

Mission 2: Steal pokemon from Pokemon center in Pewter City.

Mission 3: Help Butch and Cassidy in Celadon City with their assignment.

And it went on with a lot of different missions but then he saw something that made him go back and check it out.

Mission 79: Go through and help infiltrate gyms and pokemon league for more information click link to talk to lead person.

With that Ash clicked on the link and waited until a face appeared on the C-gear that he recognized the second he saw him. "James?"

"Well looks like my secret is out, you clicked on mission 79 right."

"Yes. So this is probably why you have disappeared these last few times."

"Yup, now that you know one of my missions; I have two long term missions that I am leading right now before I tell you everything about the mission you decided to take ask any questions you want."

"Ok, what rank are you?"

When he asked that for a split second James looked extremely angry, but if was quickly gone. " I am a Admin, you see ash the ranking goes from the Leader, Executive, Admin, and lastly Grunt. I have been stuck as a Admin for the last two years even though I am a lot more competent then some of the higher ups and yet I still have yet to get promoted but I see that you have a lot of talent you will be able to go through the ranks easily."

"Wow so tell me what this mission is about."

"Ok basically we want to take over all the gyms and then the league, so far we have been able to convince Flint to join us but that is only because he joined us when he was younger. We have been watching all of the gym leaders and know everything about them, this is important because we have completed an experiment that makes that person look like who ever we want."

"Oh I get it basically if they don't agree or you can tell that they wont agree, you can replace them with some one that looks and acts just like them and take over there gym and this can be applied to many different people."

"You are correct and thanks to another experiment of ours we can make sure that the pokemon of the gym leaders listen to our replacements. Unfortunately we haven't been able to make much progress in this mission because the more powerful gym leaders and league members are too powerful to take down by the members I was given to this mission and I have told are leader this but he wont listen to what I said and we only have one shot at taking out the gym leaders and I'm sure you know what will happen if they manage to get away."

"Yea that can be very bad, I see how I can be very useful for this mission but what about the other grunts cant they try and get there pokemon powerful and help you with this mission?"

"They have no drive to get stronger and I can already tell no matter if I do get stronger I wont get any more promotions, but you I can see you going far. This is why I need your help once you defeat the gym leaders we will take that moment when all of their pokemon they have cant help them we will take them out, we have already figured out that the gym leaders are all to "good" to be converted into Team Rocket."

"Alright that makes a lot of sense; while I'm doing this mission I'm going to do other missions to help get me plenty of money, also I have a perfect place for my pokemon to go to. When my mother died it turned out that from her mother she inherited a little private island to own and she gave it to me. I was able to go to it and I discovered that a Gardevoir and a Lucario have been protecting the island and they both know telepathy. They said since I inherited the island any pokemon that goes to the island will be taken care of by them they are actually mates."

"Well you are lucky. I'll go over what you will be doing, you are going to train of course then battle the gym leaders and beat them after you defeat them and get the badge leave as soon as you can after you leave we will strike then but we have to make sure no one else is around we will make sure the referee is part of Team Rocket. This is everything you need to worry about doing so I will see you tomorrow."

After they both agreed to talk in the morning they both hung up and ash decided to contact Mike now.

The Screen showed a shaded out person. "Ah you must be the new recruit for Team Rocket pleasure to do business with you now tell me what do you need from me tonight."

Ash only raised his eyebrow at the polite attitude of the man but chalked it up to the man making sure that customers returned to do business with him. "Well I wanted to know the price for a few pokemon or the eggs for those pokemon."

"Well lucky for you often the eggs that come from me aren't very expensive thanks to a dear friend of mine being a very good breeder, so tell me what pokemon are you interested in and I will tell you what I have."

"Just two for now, a Bagon, and a female Snorunt with a Dawn stone also."

"Hmmm lets see I have a female Snorunt, she cost about 2,000 the Dawn stone only cost 300, I have about 5 eggs left from the Salamence that cost about 500, anything you want to know about the eggs or from the Salamence that laid them?"

"Yes about the Salamence, I saw some information that usually the eggs that hatch have very different personalities from the mother and father is it true."

"Yes for inexperienced breeder's, but for my friend she is able to make sure that when the eggs hatch they will be extremely obedient to their trainer, unfortunately the only pokemon this has worked for is the Salamence, Eevee, and Ledian. All other pokemon that she could do it on never worked. So what will it be and if you are going to buy them do you have a place could send them to that is empty."

"Yes I want to buy the Snorunt and the Dawn stone along with the egg, so the total should be 2800 correct."

"Yes that is correct since your account has been set up I'll take the money out once you get the pokemon, are you sure you have enough money in your account for the withdrawal."

"Yes I do, I'm sending you the coordinates to you, and how many days will it take for them to get here."

"Viridian Forest lets see about three to four days, a Pigeot will be delivering them; she will know its you since I will show her what you look like until the next time you need me you know how to contact me." With that he had signed off and Ash decided that both he and his pokemon should get some sleep now since it's a little past 9pm now.

"Come on Charmander time to go to sleep and Magikarp you can stay in the lake instead of the pokeball for tonight lets get some sleep."

-End Chapter-

SF: **I hope I surprised some of you guys for what I had James do and I hope you guys like it. The next question I have for you guys is what should the prices be for the pokemon, also he wont be getting any more pokemon for the next few gyms and as for how much money he has I'm going with about 15,000 after he bought from the black market. He has so much because one he was able to do a lot of odd jobs around Pallet and his mom had left him money that she also saved and since he has a savings account this is the result of it. Now Review and tell what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"_YELLING AND THINKING_"

-Next Morning-

When Ash woke up he saw that James was cooking breakfast for everyone.

"I'm glad your awake Ash I'm sure that you have a lot of questions so while we eat you can ask me all the questions you want." James finished saying and passed ash some of the breakfast he made and set out some pokemon food for his and Ash's pokemon. James brought out all of his pokemon, a Beedrill, Ninetales, Venomoth, and surprisingly a Flygon.

"Ok Ash ask away and I will answer the best I can."

"Ok first why are you really helping me?" Ash has his suspicions about why but he wanted to hear it from James.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you I do see a lot of potential in you, but I will say I'm glad you didn't leave to go on your journey. No offence but I see you as an investment, a very powerful investment. I have been working on a project, you see a lot of people in Team Rocket are unsatisfied with our leader and for the last four years I have been looking for people to help me with my project."

"You want to get ride of the leader don't you?" Ash quickly said with a scowl on his face "and let me guess you think that I can defeat the leader."

"Yes I do; when I had first came here to do reckon about new trainers. I wanted to see if any of the trainers would end up being trouble for Team Rocket but when I saw you and your drive; the amount of time you took in your research to help you succeed I knew that I had to get you into team rocket. At first I didn't think you could help me much; but when you figured out which target to go after without much help from me; I saw that you could go very far."

"I have been wondering for a while but you said that you haven't been able to go up in rank but I can tell you have some powerful pokemon I really cant see how you couldn't go up in rank."

"Well, my pokemon are very powerful but even I haven't figured out why I haven't been promoted yet, but tell me how do you feel now that you know that I basically wanted to use you."

"Well I can see why you did it; I'm sure that a lot of other people have become dissatisfied with the leader and you see that I could be the one to do it, I'm actually very flattered that you think I can eventually take down the leader and I plan on doing just that because from just that one meeting I don't like him along with Jade."

"Ah yes Jade; you'll get used to her eventually and do you have any other questions or do you want to get some training in also what are you waiting on since you have your gear."

"Oh that's easy I ordered a female Snorunt and a Bagon egg along with a dawn stone. The Fearow should be here in a few days."

"Well then how about I help you with training since you decided you are going to fight the gym leaders. Even though Flint is one of our men I would still like you to battle him just so you can get experience with battling gym leaders; the more you have the better you will be."

"Alright James lets get started, Charmander is still having some problems with his iron tail attack and Magikarp is trying her best at evolving as fast as possible just so she isn't stuck fighting in the water."

"Well since there are plenty of water types in the lake that Magikarp can battle she should be evolving soon and Charmander can have plenty of practice in the forest since there are plenty of pokemon that are weak against fire types in here; just make sure to not start a fire."

After getting everything set up and all their pokemon introducing themselves to each other they all started to get to training and to get the ball rolling James's pokemon even help with the training.

Flygon helped Charmander out with putting the final touches on his iron tail attack. While Beedrill helped out with Magikarp by becoming a target for her to hit with tackle attack. It really helped with her speed and accuracy.

-Time Skip-

It was about two days later when the Bagon egg and Female Snorunt in a pokeball had been delivered and Ash was very happy that when he brought her out she had instantly started to listen to him and couldn't wait until the egg hatched.

With Ash getting his pokemon he and James could finally start to make there way out of the forest. It took about another four days to get out thanks to all the training he did and it finally paid off with Magikarp evolving along with Charmander into a Charmeleon. He couldn't tell if he or Magikarp was happier since she finally could go on land instead of stuck in the water.

Ash had made sure that she knew more then tackle attack and learned thrash upon evolving and also learned twister and water gun on her own witch really surprised him; he guessed she was trying to learn hydro pump but only got water gun to work. They were all happy when they finally made it to Pewter City and stayed at the pokemon center and Ash registered for the pokemon league and waited until the next day were he would battle Flint.

-Next day at the gym-

"So Ash you nervous about the battle?"

"I am nervous but I can't wait." Stepping up and knocking on the door. "Hello Flint I'm hear for a battle"

Standing in the field already Flint looked ready to battle and was surprised to see a face he recognized. "James, you're a face I haven't seen for a while is he another one you decided to help with your project."

"Yup now I will go ahead and referee for this match." Ash had moved to the challenger position and James went to the referee position. "This will be a two vs. two battle with the challenger only being able to substitute his pokemon let the battle begin."

"Alright come on out Rhyhorn."

"Go Charmeleon."

With that both Charmeleon and Rhyhorn look ready for battle. "Lets start this off with Horn attack" Charmeleon tensed when Rhyhorn took off straight at him at a surprising speed but Ash was quick to retaliate. "Charmeleon wait until Rhyhorn gets closer and then jump on him" With quick reflexes Charmeleon was able to jump straight up and land on top of Rhyhorn. "Shake him off Rhyhorn." "Charmeleon use iron tail and aim for the top of its head." Thanks to all of the training with Flygon Charmeleon was able to hit him straight in the head and it went down hard. "Rhyhorn is unable to battle Charmeleon is the winner."

Ash knew that no matter how powerful a pokemon is, if you hit them on the very top of their head, there is a very high chance of the pokemon fainting and it works even better if the pokemon is weak against a steel type attack.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to not underestimate you. Come out Golem."

"Charmeleon you want to keep battling." At Charmeleon's nod they decided to keep battling. "Golem Earthquake then roll out" And Ash knew he was in trouble with those two moves. "Charmeleon try to keep your balance and use flamethrower at the ground try to heat it up." To bad for Ash Charmeleon was still wobbly and got hit with the roll out attack and was knocked out cold from both attacks. "You know what you are going down Flint. Return Charmeleon, Go Gyarados lets show him no mercy." As soon as she came out she let out this very fierce roar that made the Golem step back.

"Grab the Golem with your tail and knock it out."

"Golem use roll out to stay away."

Unfortunately for the Golem, Ash's Gyarados was two times bigger then the regular Gyarados. There was no place for Golem to run and she was able to grab the Golem and doused him with a water gun and then threw him at the wall. When Golem started to attempt to get up she smashed him with her tail…repeatedly until he stopped moving and was declared the winner. Ash could only stare at how vicious his Gyarados is.

"Well Ash that was a very brutal way to win a battle but now I really see why some people are scared of Gyarados so much. Anyway here is your gym badge and now if you will excuse me I am going to go and heal my pokemon. James you chose the perfect trainer to help you out; see ya around."

"Well then Ash since we aren't in the forest anymore we can ride on my Flygon to the town that has a gym in it. What's next on the agenda."

"Well I want to head to Cerulean City since it's the next gym I should go to but I want to also train Snorunt some more since I want to use her and Gyarados because it is a water type gym."

"Well then lets head on to the pokemon center and we can leave in the morning."

After getting his pokemon healed they both headed up to their room to get plenty of sleep before they left for Cerulean City, but before Ash went to sleep he looked up some information about the surrounding area and found out about Mt. Moon and the Clefairy that lived there along with the moon stone; Ash also found out that there was a mission that would start in a few days with some Admin named Carl that was dealing with Mt. Moon.

-END CH.-

SF: yay another chapter done with, thanks for reading and if you have any questions, concerns, or some ideas review for me please.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"_YELLING AND THINKING_"

-Next Morning-

"Hey James can you drop me off at Mt. Moon and I'll meet you at Cerulean City, there is a mission going on there and I have signed up for it."

"Alright Ash lets head on to Mt. Moon it should only take a few minutes to get there, also were these goggles when we fly since he flies really fast."

-Mt. Moon-

After dropping Ash off at Mt. Moon James headed off to Cerulean and told Ash to call him when ever the mission was finished or if he is going to take longer for him to finish the mission. Ash gave James his egg to keep safe since he didn't want anything to happen to it on this mission.

Ash was able to find the admin and other grunts; he found out that they would start the operation in about 30 minutes. Taking this time he decided to do some more information on Mt. Moon and found out that there was a very dangerous Onix that actually has been reported to have killed a few humans that wondered in its territory and warnings have been set up to keep people from going into its territory.

After a while Carl came up to tell them what they were to do. "Ok Jenny, Ben, and Jin you are go to help me catch all of the Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable. We are going to lure them away from the moonstone. Ash you are going to take the equipment to the moonstone and start to and break it into pieces to ship off back to base. Any questions."

"Yes I heard that there is a group of scientist that are studying the pokemon and the moon stone what if they try to stop us." Ash asked since he wanted to make sure that no one interrupted their mission.

"Oh please there are no scientist in this cave you should stop making up stuff, you're the newest grunt here so just get used to doing what people say and do it." Jenny said with a scowl directed at Ash.

Ash decided to keep his mouth shut after that and he would make sure that if this mission went down the drain he would make sure to use the Onix here to get ride of them before they could do anything.

With everything said Admin Carl gave everyone their own night vision goggles. Every one left while Ash stayed back and had changed the sign leading to the Onix. With that done he started to make his way to the moonstone until he heard a loud bang and strangely enough the sounds of a pokemon battle going on.

When Ash got to the sound he saw Carl and the three grunts having a pokemon battle with the scientist and they were losing; surprisingly the scientist have pokemon and were wining. Ash had to think quick, he was able to bring out Snorunt and Gyarados without anyone noticing. Ash waited until the scientist won and everyone recalled their pokemon he decided to strike.

"Use Water gun and Ice Beam"

Everyone turned around to the sound and before they could do anything the scientist was frozen. Ash brought out Charmeleon and had him thaw a small section of the scientist were their pokeball's were. After making sure everyone was ok and getting all of the pokeball's he told Gyarados to take the scientist to the cave with Onix. Ash then turned around and had a smirk on his face that was directed toward Jenny; she could only flush in anger because she was proven wrong.

"Well Ash you really saved us back there, I had no idea that even if a group of scientist were hear that they would have strong pokemon. Since you took care of them you can choose witch one's you want to keep or send to the black market. Also if you need some one to give you a recommendation of weather or not you should be promoted call this number and I will help you out."

"I will take my pick once we go through the rest of the mission, lest go ahead and get the pokemon and the moonstones."

-Few hours later-

It took a while but they were able to get all the pokemon and moonstones, Carl also gave him a few moonstones as another reward, Carl also made sure Jenny knew that she was going to be in trouble once they get back to the base. While they were all waited for the rest of the moonstones to get transferred to the base with the large equipment, Ash decided to check the pokemon the scientist had on them.

The pokemon the scientist had were interesting, there was an Ivysaur, Wartortle, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidorina, Nidorino, and a Growlithe. Ash decided that he would give the Ivysaur and Wartortle to the black market and have the Nidorino put through the reconditioning program so Nidorino would only listen to him. All the other pokemon would be delivered to the base as part of the mission.

Carl was surprised that Ash only took three of the pokemon and decided he would definitely recommend Ash for promotion. After all the equipment was packed up and every one got their payments, Ash was able to send Nidorino to the base and transfer Ivysaur and Wartortle to Mike; Ash got paid a total of 2,000 that was wired to his account. After he was done Carl gave Ash a lift to Cerulean City and dropped him off at the Pokemon Center.

-Inside Pokemon Center-

After giving his pokemon to Nurse Joy, Ash decided to call James to see were he was. "Hi James I'm here at Cerulean City."

"It's very late come to the third floor room 321 and the door will be unlocked I'm going back to sleep." After hanging up it didn't take Ash long to make up to the room and even less time to fall asleep.

-Next Morning-

"Ok Ash tell me what happened I was surprised to hear back from you so soon."

Ash told James everything that happened.

"You are very fortunate to get praise from a Admin, and to make it even better he said he would give you a reference to help get you promoted, you are very lucky."

"Yea I can see I'm lucky, anyway I know that this gym is run by a very arrogant gym leader named Misty and she has three other sisters Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Are any of them part of team rocket or are you going to get ride of them."

"Well the three sisters are with us. All they want to do is do shows, and we told them that we would help turn the gym into a water show and make a separate building for the gym battles, but when they told Misty this she said no and told them they were being lazy, so she is going to go."

"I have been wondering for a while now but how do you take people out without anyone noticing something is wrong or if some one sees?"

"That's simple we have members from the ninja clan that is run by Koga; also one of our members; and they are able to take out the person we need very silently and without anyone seeing them."

"Well then since that has been taken care of I am off to do some training and get a update on when Nidorino will be ready for me, I'll see you later."

Ash then left to do some training with his pokemon in an open area were there aren't a lot of people around.

-Time Skip 4 Days-

During his time he made sure all his pokemon were around the same power level. During this time the Bagon egg hatched and he was very surprised by it. For one it is a shiny Bagon, with instead of the regular blue skin coloring it was green. He found that the Bagon is male and after getting a scan going Bagon new scratch, dragon pulse and head butt.

All of his pokemon were happy for the new addition and when Ash said that they would be getting another one they all couldn't wait. Charmeleon and Gyarados were training with each other, while Snorunt and Bagon were training with each other. Ash was worried about starting Bagon training right away but was beaten to the punch when Bagon just started to attack Snorunt and edging her to attack him.

Ash decided to go over each of his pokemon's moves; including the Nidorino he had back at base.

Charmeleon- smokescreen, flamethrower, iron tail

Gyarados-water gun, thrash, tackle, bite

Snorunt-ice beam, water pulse, shadow ball, double team

Bagon-scratch, dragon pulse, head butt

Nidorino-poison sting, horn attack, double kick, sludge bomb

Ash could say he was having a lot of fun training and getting to know his pokemon, he found out that he wouldn't be able to get the Nidorino until the end of the week if not longer. It seems that it's putting up fight. Ash also did some research on Gyarados to see if when she uses bite how effective would it be. What Ash learned was very scary; it seems that because Gyarados have the strongest known bite force of the pokemon world for its size.

If a Gyarados were to bite another pokemon it will do a lot of damage, there is a chance that a pokemon wont be knocked out with one bite but it will do damage. Thanks to these studies even against dark or fighting type pokemon where the move bite dose not usually do that much damage with pokemon like Gyarados and other large species of pokemon it will do damage this is another reason why people are scared of Gyarados and try there best to steer clear of them.

After doing some more training he returned all his pokemon and gave them to Nurse Joy to take care of and he would pick them up in the morning. After doing some more last minute studying he decided to get some sleep.

-End Ch6.-

SF: **ok people another chapter finished. Remember to tell me what you think and leave some reviews especially if you have some ideas of what Ash could do in team rocket and any ideas for the future. Ash most likely wont be in any pairing and I'm not sure when Ash is going to run into Gary yet so ideas on that.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"_YELLING AND THINKING_"

SF: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and subscribed to my story. Also **Sexy dragon** I love you so much sis, and **Dante R Vale** thanks for the advice. On with the story.

-Following Morning-

"Well Ash how do you feel about your gym battle?"

"I feel very confident, but I'm not arrogant enough to think I will win no matter what but I feel that I have a very good chance for wining. Not to mention that when I did some research about Misty, she doesn't have that many friends because of the way she acts towards people, so I cant wait to humiliate her before she disappears."

"We should make are way their and get this over with the men are in position so you just concentrate on the gym battle."

-AT THE GYM-

Walking into the gym Ash and James made it to the field witch was a big pool with five large round pads on the surface of the pool. They both saw a girl with pigtails checking on the pool, when she turned around and saw them she just stared at them and with a smug look she started to talk.

"What do you two want as you can see I'm busy so if you don't have anything to say leave."

Ash could only stare at her for a few seconds and decided that he wasn't going to hold back on humiliating her. "I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle, you are Misty correct?"

"Of course I'm Misty you don't see any other beautiful gym leader around here do you?"

Before Ash could say anything some one else beat him to it. "Like I don't see any beautiful gym leader all I see is a little squirt with the ego the size of a Onix. My name is Daisy and these two next to me is Violet and Lily."

Ash turned around and had to admit they were a lot prettier then Misty is. "My name is Ash and this is James."

"Like we don't even know how you can be so smug, because ever since you took over the gym you have lost 2 out 3 battles every time." Lily said

Getting fed up with her sister she just wanted them to be quiet. "Just shut up he hasn't said he was here for a gym battle."

"Well I am here for a gym battle, I'm just going go over to the challenger spot now."

"Well I guess I ref for this match. Like this will be a two vs. two and the challenger is the only one who can substitute his pokemon. Misty, bring out your first pokemon and then the challenger will bring out his."

"Well this will be easy, come out Starmie."

"Snorunt come on out."

"Like let the match begin."

"Snorunt hurry and use ice beam but aim for the water."

With that order Snorunt started to freeze the water surprisingly the entire pool was slowly being frozen. "Starmie stop it with confusion" It was easy for Starmie to lift Snorunt into the air and start to fling it around in the air. "HA what are you going to do now?" Misty was confused when she didn't even see Ash panic like most people probably would start to do. But she under stood when she heard him speak.

"Just because she is up in the air doesn't stop her from attacking, use shadow ball now."

Even though she was up in the air thanks to some training she was able to shoot four shadow balls at Starmie at different angles. "Quick doge it with rapid spin." Her pokemon was able to doge three of them but still got hit by one of them. "Quick Snorunt finish freezing the field." Luckily it took a few minutes for Starmie to get up from the attack Snorunt was able to freeze the field and she decided to bounce around very happy with herself. Ash only lifted an eyebrow at his pokemon's behavior.

At the sidelines James was talking with Daisy, Violet, and Lily through out the battle. "Well that did some damage to her Starmie, I still wonder why she is so arrogant especially if she looses so often. It surprising she wouldn't think some one might teach their pokemon a dark type move to go against her Starmie."

"That's because like she expects people to use grass and electric type moves against her." Daisy said with a smirk, glad that she was losing again. "Well let's quite down and watch the match."

"Starmie hit that Snorunt with rapid spin." She decided she wasn't going to use confusion again since he probably would just use shadow ball.

Ash knew he would have the speed advantage now that the field was frozen. Ice type pokemon were fast on their own but add ice to the field and they become natural ice skaters. And the site he was looking at was very funny especially since Misty kept getting madder and madder.

Out on the field Starmie was trying to hit Snorunt but she just kept on gliding out of the way and even turned it into a dance by spinning in circles while dodging, he was just interesting to watch. "Alright Snorunt enough playing around hit it with shadow ball." When he told her that she actually look sad that her fun was over but complied anyway by shooting four shadow balls every so often. It was very hard for Starmie to dodge them since they would come at her at different angles and different times eventually Starmie was knocked out.

"Starmie is unable to battle like the winner of the first battle is Snorunt."

"Come back Starmie, go Seal. You are going down."

"Not so fast return Snorunt." Ash was trying to decide weather to send out Bagon or Gyarados. Bagon could battle her but he wanted to wait a little while longer until he was sure he was ready for a battle.

"Alright come on out Gyarados."

As soon as she saw Gyarados she froze and her brain shut down.

"Well since She hasn't called out a move yet, this is your battle to do as you want."

Gyarados looked back at her trainer and couldn't help but feel proud that he was giving her control of the battle. She turned around and had this glint in her eye that seal knew would leave it in pain.

"Seal don't just sit their attack it; do something." Misty could only watch in horror as before Seal could even do anything Gyarados had decided to play ping-pong with Seal.

Ash had no idea until now that a Pokemon could bounce. And yet his Gyarados using her tail to hit seal into a wall and when the Seal bounced off the wall she would hit it again with her tail. Then finally with seal coming back she decided to end it by smashing her tail downward and squishing the poor Seal.

"Well like Seal is unable to battle and the winner of the gym battle is Ash and as such you get the gym badge."

"Great job Gyarados now return. Well since I got my badge we should be going to the pokemon center James." Both Ash and James headed to the door; they actually heard Misty throwing a tantrum. "NO NO NO NO NO I am the gym leader and I decide who gets the gym badge I will not stand for this." With that said she went to the back and Ash and James left the building.

-With Misty in the back-

"This is not over I am going to make them pay especially my sisters they wi-"

Before she could finish her sentence she ended up blacking out and falling to the ground with a thud. Moving to the side a man covered in all black he mad a signal and then four females cam around the corner with a box that would fit Misty in it. He picked her up and after tying and gagging her, placed her in the box. Violet, Daisy, and Lily are very happy that Misty would be disappearing even though they are family they stopped seeing her as a sister for a few years now.

"We finally will be able to do what we want. So this is the replacement that will be taking over for Misty."

"I assure you I have watched and studied Misty for the last few years and came correctly imitate her, to curb any suspicious people we'll say that our father talked to me about the way I have been acting and he was disappointed in me; so I decided to change so I could make him proud."

"Good alright Mr. Silent go ahead to take the box while we make plans for a new building."

After getting everything in order they all went off to do what they needed to do.

-With Ash and James-

They were on their way to the Pokemon Center when a familiar voice Ash intently recognized.

"Well if it isn't Ash the loser you surprised me but I guess you must have gotten some weak pokemon to help you on your journey so tell me have you lost a lot of battles lately." Gary said in a very arrogant voice

Growling at Gary, Ash answered "for your information Gary I have beaten both of the first gyms on my first try and my pokemon aren't weak and I'll battle you to prove it."

"HA like I would battle you; you have always been weak Ash and you always will be weak maybe if you win a few more battles I'll think about battling you see you around loser, ha ha ha ha ha ha." With that Gary took off along with all his fans.

Ash could do nothing except seethe and swear that he is going to humiliate Gary when they battled. He stormed off to the Pokemon Center and decided he was going to train his pokemon when they get to the next town.

-END CH.-

SF: **Man this took me a minute to do since I kept on having brain farts through out typing it. It kept on going blank through out the whole process but I was able to get through it and I'm happy. Now to figure out what to do for the next chapter my brain hurts with this headache I have now.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"_YELLING AND THINKING_"

**Telepathy**

SF: Thank you every one for either reviewing or subscribing my story it seems almost every chapter I get a new subscribtion alert and its awsome just so you guys know I will be increasing the length of my stories and I will get a chapter done every week if not two weeks. I am saying this now I will be distracted by pokemon black two but I will make sure my work is done before I play it at least. Thanks **Sahlly**, **Yoshi**, and **Dark Mann** for the reviews. Now for the story.

-Morning-

"Hey James can you drop me off at the power plant I signed up for a mission their."

"Sure I'll drop you off we can meet up in Lavender town and then head to Vermillion, How long is this mission going to be any way."

"I think a week or longer, when I get their I'll get the complete debriefing."

-Power Plant-

After droping Ash off James headed in the direction of Lavender town. Ash then went to the front but didn't see anyone, he noticed a little screen and went up to it, when he got in range a scanner went off and the screen turned on.

"What do you want, if you have no authorization to be here then leave."

"I'm the grunt that accepted the position." Ash made sure that she couldn't see his face since he didn't want to take any chances that this grunt wasn't with James.

"Ah you're the one that signed on, just so you know the only ones who are here is you me and Admin Walker, she's on the fourth floor in the operating room; you can enter now." She said this with out looking up once from the magazine she was reading.

After waiting a few seconds for the door to open; it didn't take that long for him to get to the fourth floor and to Admin Walker and asked what the full details for the mission is.

"….You just have to look after all of the Lanturn's that are powering the power plant. I want you to wear this uniform with this mask covering youre lower face. I want you to read this manual and the map; we will stay here for a week collecting data on how much power we can get from the amount of Lanturn's we have. Everything you need is in the manule now leave me."

If there is one thing Ash notice is that this Admin gets straight to the point and doesn't want to be bothered. With that he looked at the map and saw the Lanturn's were on the ground level that leads to under the lake.

It didn't take that long for him to get to were the Lanturn's were. All the Lanturn's were in a underground lake the connected with the water ways near the power plant. There were machines under the water that were water proof. It was very spacious down here; so much he was able to bring out all of his pokemon and told them to relax and they would be doing training later.

He took a look at the manuel a found a lot of information. The first thing that was their was that incase of emergency make sure to keep your mask on and to release the pokemon into the stream were they will make their way to a point were they will get picked up. After looking in it for a while he found what the machines are used for and was impressed. The machines was there for when the Lanturn needed to release extra electricity they went to the machine to release it. The next thing it did was absorb the electircity in the water as well.

What he had to do was release pokemon food in the water three times a day and watch the health of the pokemon. He decided to have Gyarados to keep watch outside just incase if anyone came around. With that done he found his room and decieded to train his pokemon Gyarados can attack the wild pokemon since he needed her as a look out.

-Few Days Later-

Ash could say that if he wasn't training he would be very board. During the days he trained all of his pokemon, Charmeleon had learned dragon claw, Gyarados finaly learned hydro pump and surprisingly flamethrower. When he looked up some info on how many moves a pokemon can learn, pokemon that belong to a trainer or once did can learn up to 8 moves; it's just they only could use four moves in a battle.

Bagon had learned Crunch and it looked like he could be close to evolving. He was finaly able to get Nidorino from Team Rocket and did some training with him just to get use to battleing with him. Lastly his Snorunt did something very surprising, she went into his bag and grabed the dawn stone and evolved. Turns out she wanted to evolve just so she can move around a lot more. He was able to look up information on the computer in the room he was staying at and found some awsome info about Forslass.

One is that since she is part ghost she can phase in and out of the way like most ghost types can. Another thing she also can do is that if a she is in a blizzard she can conceal herself and attack without reveling herself; good thing she leard the move Hail. It's a cheap way to beat your opponet but if you want to win then what better way then making sure your pokemon cant be hit. She also learned Telepathy, witch was just wirde and shouldn't be possible.

A few times Walker would come in and saw that he was doing his job but was training as well and even though she never said anything she would often tilt her head and his hard work. It had been five days when Gyarados sundenly poped out of the water.

"Calm down Gyarados now the only reason you would come back is that you spotted some one didn't you."

"Ketchum what are you talking about?"

"Oh since this is connected to the outside I had Gyarados keep watch from the stream just incase if some one came here."

"…Good work if its some random travelers then we will be ok but if the alarm goes off then we will evacuate the building better to run then get arrested."

During this short conversation Gyarados decided to knudge Ash to get his attention.

"Ok Gyarados has never been this pushy to me something is wrong. Froslass go and check on the girl at the entrnce."

**Of course leader**

With that she flew off through the wall. It was a few minutes that she was back and she was very upset.

**Leader the women is talking with police officers**

Ash turned around "I know you are the admin and probaly powerful but she probaly knows witch pokemon you have and they probaly have a lot of numbers on their side we should leave."

"You are correct…It's a good thing I didn't tell her all of my pokemon I have a Alakazam that will transport you me to route 8 but first release all of the Lanturn's."

After recalling all of his pokemon, gather all of his things, and releasing all of the Lanturn's they were able to teleport out of their right before the door had banged open.

After getting to route 8 Ash went into the he changed back into his regulare outfit and gave it back to the Admin. She thanked him and gave him her word that she would be his reference to help become a Admin and gave him her contact number befor she teleported again.

Luckley Ash was close enough to Lavender Town and was able to get to the Pokemon Center and he decided to contact James in the morning.

-Morning, Meeting with James in his room-

Ash, James, and their pokemon had just finished eating breakfest and telling what had heappened.

"I know Admin Walker she is another person I have contacted I didn't tell her about you but she probaly will contact me later if I don't contact her and you have another admin that has given you praise, A lot of the Admins have always dealt with grunts that don't care but the ones that I have been contacting are good."

"I know the next gym is at Vermillion then it's Celadon."

"Well then why don't we head to Vermillion just so you know Lt. Surge and Erika are both with us."

-Vermillion Gym-

"Well let me guess your another challenger come to get lose well might as well get this over with Raichu come out.

"Well your very confident Nidorino come on out"

A ref came out "this will be a one on one match, now let the match begin."

"Lets end this with one move Raichu Mega Punch."

Ash was worried about that move even though fighting type moves aren't very effective against poison types but Mega Punch is still a powerful move in its own right. Noticing Raichu was slower then usually.

"Nidorino use Sludge bomb on the area in front of you."

Thanks to his fast thinking Raichu was hit with the move but also it slipped on the sludge with landing on its back. "Hurry use Magnitude." With Raichu still on the ground Nidorino with a glint in its eye used Magnitude and with a direct hit Raichu didn't stand a chance and was knocked out cold.

"Fine take your badge and leave my gym."

"Well Ash that was a very short gym battle but I'm going to have to drop you off a Celadon while I head to Saffron City I have a mission and before you ask you can't come this is for Admins only and it does deal with your mission."

"What is the mission about?"

"We will be dealing Sabrina she is to dangerous to even ask to join now I'll drop you off at Celadon now then I will head off to my mission witch could last a few days."

With that said it was a few hours later that Ash was at Celadon City. The first thing he did was head to the Pokemon Center. When he got his Pokemon back it was only around 3pm so he decided to do some training for at least a few days while he gathered about what type of Pokemon the gym leader used and to get away from all of the perfume in the city. He was able to find a clearing before he brought out his pokemon some one called him.

"Excuse me but would you happen to be a pokemon trainer."

When Ash turned around he saw a very tall female. (You imagine what she looks like)

"Yes I am and you would be?"

"Oh how rude of me my name is Lilith and I'm a Pokemon trainer I was wondering if you would like to have a battle with me."

"Sure my name is Ash so will it be a two on two or more?"

"Lets have a two on two do you want to bring out your pokemon first."

"Sure I will come on out Bagon."

Bagon came out ready to fight.

"Well come on out Weavile."

All Ash could think was how this was going to end very badly for him.

"Bagon use dragon pulse."

"Dodge then use ice beam."

Just as Ash thought it did end badly for him the moment that her Pokemon dodged his was struck with a ice beam a was knocked out cold. Surprisingly he wasn't that upset, he decided to bring out Charmeleon.

"Well you definitely know what your doing but so do I, return Weavile lets go Feraligater."

"Wait I know when I'm beat there is no way I'm going to let Charmeleon go against a fully evolved water type pokemon you defiantly win this battle."

"You are a very sensible trainer and I'm very impressed that you would forfeit a fight instead of fighting a losing battle. Some pointers that you want to do are always try to have your opponent bring out their pokemon first. Well good luck on your journey."

She left soon after that and Ash had a feeling that she knew she was going to win, but he didn't feel upset about losing actually he was wondering when he was going to lose in a battle because he knew his wining strike would end eventually he was happy that he lost to some one like her and not at a gym battle or against Gary.

After training for a few more hours he decided to leave his pokemon with Nurse Joy and headed to bead. He would train some more the next the few days.

-End Ch.8-


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"_YELLING AND THINKING_"

**Telepathy**

SF**: I am sorry for the long wait I have a good reason. I physically could not type, when I was in middle school I dislocated my shoulder and it still hurts to this day now that I'm 20 and I couldn't move it without pain so I could not type again I am sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the newest additions to my subscribed story YAY.**

-With James-

James had just made it to the meeting place with the rest of his team. They were just outside Saffron in the forest but in a building that was very special. The building was made up of a special property that negates all psychic abilities from both pokemon and people. The reason not a lot of people knew about this material is that they had to turn pokemon into the material.

Some people would probably ask how could you turn a pokemon into some type of material. It was a long process but they only used pokemon that were either dead already or they were old and about to die. For the pokemon that aren't dead they always make sure they can't feel any pain and that they are given a drug that will make them go to sleep, some times it is better to put a pokemon out of their misery when they can no longer go on.

It was only a few minutes when James noticed four other's had made it into the room. All of them were Admins and of course they were all apart of his mission. Their were three females and two males including him self. There was Share, Luna, and Minnie, while it's him and Adam. He needed these specific Admins to help with this mission.

"Ok every one you all know we are here to take care of Sabrina she is a very powerful psychic but she is unstable to the point were she has put everyone in the city to sleep or she turns people into dolls she needs to go down." James said while passing back and forth infront of everyone.

"Ok that makes sense and since you called use specifically you want use to use our dark type pokemon to help take her down." Luna speaking up when James paused to look at them.

"I also understand why you chose use as well." Adam spoke quietly

"Isn't it because our pokemon will keep on going on with the mission even if we get turned in to dolls?" Share finished for him

"Yes, now once we get into the gym I need Minnie to stay with me and once you all take down her pokemon I'll use the special machines to capture her, Lets go ahead and head out."

-At The Gym-

They all had left at night so they wouldn't be spotted it only took an hour to get to the gym it were unlocked when they got there. James and Minnie went in a few minutes after the other three, when they were all in the gym the lights turned on and at the back of the gym was Sabrina just sitting on a chair.

"Would you like to play with me….?"

"That's not creepy at all," Minnie mumbled next to James as she and the rest of them brought out their pokemon.

An Umbreon, Houndoom, Mightyena, and Sableye came out belonging to Minnie, Adam, Luna, and Share.

"Oh…you all want to play ok Kadabra come out you have new friends."

"While I get setup take her down and be careful." James started to set up some small machines.

Houndoom, Mightyena, and Sableye surrounded Kadabra, as soon a one of the pokemon growled that's when attacks started to fly.

"Kadabra if you float around they can hit you and use ice beam."

"Use shadow ball Mightyena."

"Dark pulse Sableye."

"Flamethrower Houndoom."

With the attack given the pokemon went into action. With Kadabra floating in the air made it easy to dodge attacks, it sent an Ice beam at the other pokemon and dodging their attacks.

James had just finished setting up the machine and activated it. The machine fired six rings that flew towards Sabrina, when the rings got near her she noticed them and tried to stop them but they were made from the same material as the building was and was immune to her powers. Five of the rings went on her neck, wrists, and ankles, while the final one went above her head to sent a shock throughout her body causing her to scream.

Her Kadabra quickly turned around and started to head towards her but was hit by all three of their attacks and went down hard. James sent two rings at Kadabra to make sure it stayed unconscious.

"Ok that could have gone worse if were less experienced." Minnie said in a board tone.

"I'm going to call the replacement back at the building and have some people come and pick up Sabrina, lets leave before some one else comes here."

-At The Building-

"What exactly are you going to do with Sabrina?"

"Well I'm sure you all know about how Giovanni has the scientist Dr. Zagar working for him. Well we have our own scientist and Sabrina would be perfect to work on to see if we can either reproduce what she can do or if it has anything to do with aura abilities."

"Hey James the replacement will be here before 2pm tomorrow at the latest. I have also sent that Kadabra to the base, since there is nothing else to do here well leave what about you?"

"I'm going to wait here for Ash; he is the one that I have told you about; I will wait until he shows up for the gym here, you all can leave."

After setting everything up he headed to town to wait for Ash and the replacement.

-End Ch.9-

SF: **I know this chapter is short but I'm still hurting and this is as much as I could do I wont be typing for at least three more days thank you for being patient and waiting if you have anything you wish to ask me about or you have some suggestion please pm me also if you have an idea for his six pokemon or any other ones then tell me your ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

"_YELLING AND THINKING_"

**Telepathy**

SF: **Man its been a while since I have type and instead of me getting better the pain got worse and all my old injuries were acting up. I know some you are like how many injuries do you have, I have broken my collar bone, dislocated my right shoulder, broken my right wrist, my right knee moves out of the socket sideways and I have shine splints in both my legs and I burned my tongue while eating soup. My body decided that since the weather was changing it would hurt me but now I'm back to 95% pain free yay on with the story.**

Also thank you **Ultimatedragonballzfan!** You made me laugh in a happy way yay to you. This is unbeta'd and if some one want to be my beta especially for the pokemon fight scene tell me

-With Ash-

Ash had a problem he has 5 pokemon but he has no idea what his sixth pokemon should be and decided to do something that most people wouldn't do ask his pokemon. With that thought in mind he found a clearing and brought out all his pokemon.

"Ok everyone we will be doing some training but first I need your opinions I want to get a sixth pokemon now and I'm at a loss about what type I should get since you all will be working with him or her this should be discussed with everyone, Froslass please tell me what every one thinks."

After a few minutes all his pokemon stopped talking with each other and Froslass moves forward.

**Ok leader we all think that a electric type would be very good to have**

"Thanks everyone now I want all of you to train also if anyone of you want to try something like you want to evolve as soon as possible tell Forslass and I'll see what I can do, I'm going to get in contact about a which electric type I should get and most likely it will be a fully evolved type."

Ash then made the call to Mike.

"Well Ash it has been a while since you called me what can I help you out with today."

"I want to get a electric pokemon and prefer a fully evolved one."

"Well let's see, I have a bit of a list on here even though they are fully evolved. Wait a minute well I see one pokemon that is expensive very expensive and I can see why."

"Before you tell me the name of it were is it from."

"Ever heard of Unova?"

"That's an area that you can only get to by plane right also what's so special about this electric type?"

"It has the special ability Levitate."

"How much?"

"I Knew you would take it the name is Elektross, I'll load up information on it for you free of charge and the price is 10,000 and the pokemon will be instantly transported to you and she will listen to you."

"Man that will put a dent into my account but it's worth it, go ahead and send her through."

"Alright and since I feel so generous I'm going to throw in three extra things for you they are downloaded into your C-gear now see you next time."

It didn't take long for the for the pokeball to show up and when he checked his account he quickly looked away and made sure he would be doing a lot more missions to help get it back up. He also checked his C-gear and found three TM's, Dragon claw, Rockslide, Psychic and he was very happy.

"Ok everyone come over I have a new pokemon for you guys to meet."

Once all his pokemon were near him he brought out his new pokemon and definitely agreed that this pokemon was definitely from a different area. His pokemon slowly went up to her and introduced themselves, after the introductions Ash then figured out her moves they were Thunderbolt, Hidden power that has ice type properties, Acrobatics, and Crunch. He was also able to find out that this pokemon is a very good swimmer.

The rest of the week was spent training all his pokemon his Bagon evolved into a Shelgon. He also noticed that Froslass was very happy to finally have another female to talk to; she often switched between pokelanguge and telepathy. He was able to find out that Erika is the gym leader and to make sure to not insult her perfume or she might try and banned him from battling her, he was also able to find out that she has a strategy against fire type pokemon.

He called James and told him that it might be a while before he gets to Celadon and to not wait for him.

-At the Gym-

"Hello I'm here for a Gym battle."

"Hello I am Erika the gym leader and you must be the challenger then?"

"Yes I am my name is Ash Ketchum."

"Ah you must be the young man James told me about well then Nena, come and be the reff."

"Right this match will be a three on three match and only the challenger can make substitutes let the match begin."

"Tangela come out."

"Froslass come out."

"Well that is interesting most people use a fire type against me never the less lets start off stun spore."

"Stop the attack with Ice beam then use hail."

Froslass had only lifted up her hand and shot the ice beam and freezing the stun spore, she was able to use hail.

"Now Froslass blast it into the wall."

A few seconds later and Erika's Tangela smashed into the wall very hard thanks to a couple of shadow balls.

"This dose not mean you won yet Gloom come out then use Sunny day."

Gloom was able to get the snowstorm to stop. Ash could tell that Froslass was very upset about her snowstorm being stopped. Erika thought that Ash didn't have much experience and thought that he would just he would keep his Froslass out but paled at his next words.

"Froslass return, Charmeleon come out."

Ash wanted to keep Froslass out but he knew it would be stupid to just keep his ice type out when a sunny day was active.

"Use poison powder Gloom."

"Now Charmeleon burn that grass pokemon."

His Charmeleon gave one look at the Gloom and the poison coming near him before he opened his mouth a used flamethrower. The fire quickly burned all of the poison and hit Gloom, thanks to the sunny day the attack was even more powerful. Her Gloom was quickly defeated.

"You are good let's see how you fair with my last pokemon, Victreebel."

"Charmeleon will stay in battle, use flamethrower."

"Dodge it then use vine whip."

Her Victreebel was very fast and was able to doge the attack and grabbed Charmeleon's leg, sending him flying in to the wall, even though it was a grass type move the impact of when he hit the wall would leave anyone in pain.

"Now use solarbeam before Sunny day."

The sunny day was quickly fading but she was still able to get it off and hit his Charmeleon who just got up. When the dust cleared Charmeleon was still standing but he was badly injured.

"Charmeleon you wont make it at this rate return."

What surprised Ash was that Charmeleon moved out of the way of the beam and still looked ready to fight, and then he began to glow. In its place was a newly evolved Charizard.

"Awesome, hurry and get in the air."

"Stop him Victreebel."

Charizard quickly went into the air and when Victreebel's vine whip got near him Charizard actually grabbed it then flew into the air. He quickly flung him into the air then let lose a flamethrower and down went Victreebel.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, the winner of the battle in Ash Ketchum."

Ash and Charizard both went to the middle of the field along with Erika. "Well that was an interesting battle and you deserve this badge once you leave give my regards to James."

-Pokemon Center-

Ash had made it back to the pokemon center and it only took an hour to heal his pokemon. Checking his map he brought out Charizard and after figuring out which way they needed to go to get to Saffron and calling James they set out and would be there in a few hours.

End CH.10

SF: **Yay I Finally finished this chapter remember if you have anything to contribute let me know please.**


	11. Chapter 11

SF: Hello every one I want to appologize for this but I cant complete this story it is a personal reason but if some one wants to eaither take it or finish from this chapter then please contact me otherways I know a lot of you are going to be mad with me but I physicaly cant continue this story and I am sorry for this.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people I have some good news ViresAdLegatum will be taking over this story not sure when he/she will post but keep a look out for it.


End file.
